We Are Meant to be Together
by waikiki23
Summary: What happens when the one person Joey Parker was meant to be with may be taken from him? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

"And no matter what...we were meant to be together."

A sob tore from his throat as that thought came unwittingly to his mind.

He was driving through Los Angeles, trying to get to Harbor General Hospital. The light turned straight to red, causing him to slam on the brakes hard. He pounded his fist on the steering wheel.

That day flashed through his mind like it was only yesterday. As the light turned green, the tears fell down his face.

As he pulled into the hospital parking lot, his cell phone rang.

"Hello," he greeted and he climbed out of his car.

"JP! What's going on? Tami was talking to Mary, and then got disconnected. She hasn't been able to reach her yet," Dustin Faulk asked worriedly. After all these years, Dustin was still his best friend.

"Mary was in a car accident about an hour ago. I just got to the hospital."

"Oh my God! Where's Emily? Is she with you?" Dustin asked.

"She was in the car with Mary. I don't know how either one is doing. They wouldn't tell me anything," Joey replied, starting to cry on the phone.

"Okay, Tami and I are on our way. Which hospital is it?"

"Harbor General. I'm heading in now."

"Okay, we will be there in a few minutes. Hang in there Joey," Dustin said as he hung up.

Joey walked in the emergency entrance of the hospital and walked over to the nurse's station.

"Can I help you?" a pretty young nurse asked him.

"Yes, I'm looking for my wife and daughter, Mary and Emily Parker. Are they here?" he asked.

The nurse looked on her computer screen. "Yes they are here. Would you please sit down? I am going to go and get a doctor to talk to you," the nurse said as she stood up.

"Okay," Joey said, turning and sitting in the near empty waiting room.

His mind began to wander back to the weeks after Mary had graduated from Manhattan and the life they shared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I am glad you like my story. **

**I do not own the movie or any of it's characters, but I promise to put them back the way I got them. **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

One week before Mary's graduation and Joey Parker was one excited man. His girlfriend of two years, Mary Santiago, was graduating from the Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts the next week.

He had her graduation present picked out all ready, a simple diamond ring. Joey was going to ask Mary to be his bride.

He knew Mary would be happy. They had been having a long distance relationship for the past two years, although he did try to fly out to New York as much as possible to see her. Now, he wouldn't have to do that.

The whole week he kept his secret to himself, not even telling his best friend Dustin. Dustin knew something was up, Joey walked around with a little smile on his face the whole week before they went to Mary's graduation.

The day before her graduation, Dustin, Joey and Tami flew to New York. They spent the day sightseeing and shopping. They ended the day with a romantic ride through Central Park in a horse-pulled carriage.

The next day was graduation. Joey was convinced, hands down, Mary was the prettiest and best dancer their. She graduated top of her class.

The four friends flew back to LA the next day. Tami and Mary discussed wedding plans the whole flight back. Dustin had asked Tami to marry him the week before.

Joey didn't say much on the flight back. His eyes were constantly on Mary, how beautiful she was. His only thought was that Mary herself would be making similar plans in the next few days.

The landed in LA a few hours later and drove to Joey's apartment. Dustin and Tami stayed for about two hours before Dustin took Tami home. The girls had made plans to go shopping for wedding dresses the next week.

After they left, Mary turned to face Joey. "I am so happy for them. They are so good for each other."

She went over and sat down on the couch next to Joey.

"I know. I'm glad Dustin found him a good woman like Tami," Joey said, pulling Mary closer to him.

"Tami has grown up a lot since she started dating him, being the famous clothing designer she is. Her clothing is very popular now. Dustin is a great DJ and dancer too," Mary said quietly, laying her head on Joey's chest.

"I know. Hey, let's celebrate your graduation by going out to dinner tomorrow night. We'll go to a fancy restaurant and dress up. How does that sound?" Joey asked, looking into Mary's warm brown eyes. "We'll even invite Tami and Dustin."

"Sounds good to me," Mary replied leaning up to kiss Joey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Again, I do not own anything and I will put everything back the way I found it.**

**Enjoy this chapter and please press the little purple button at the bottom of this chapter and review.**

His thoughts came back to the present, expecting Mary to be in his arms. He looked around the waiting room, remembering why he was there. The doctor still had not come out to talk to him.

Tears began to fall down his face again, realizing that he might lose the one woman he was meant to be with.

Mary was his one and only true love. He long dark hair swirling in the wind, her warm brown eyes gazing deeply into his blue ones, her caring smile, all the things that endeared her to him.

He thought back to the day he asked Mary to be his bride.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

He dressed up nice in his tuxedo, putting the little ring box in the pocket of his jacket. He called to make sure Dustin and Tami was still going to dinner with them.

He left his bedroom and went in to the living room. Then he saw her.

Mary was standing in the living room, dressed in a pretty aqua blue dress that skimmed her knees and accentuated her brown eyes. She was wearing her hair down, spilling around her shoulders, just the way he liked it. Standing there, she looked like an angel.

"Wow! You are so beautiful!" was all he could say.

"Thanks. You look very handsome tonight," Mary said, taking Joey's hand into hers.

"Thanks. Dustin and Tami are still coming with us. They said they would meet us at the restaurant," he said, handing Mary her coat.

"Oh, I'm so glad! We'd better get a move on. Our reservations are for 7:30," Mary said as they headed for the door.

Joey didn't say anything but grinned to himself and followed Mary out the door.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Now, this has been a wonderful graduation celebration dinner," Mary said, wiping her mouth and sitting back in her chair.

"Well, it's not over yet. Dustin and I got you something," Tami said, handing Mary a purple gift bag. Dustin and Tami smiled at each other then Mary.

"You guys didn't have to do this," she said, taking the bag from Tami.

"We know, but we wanted to," Dustin said.

Mary pulled the tissue paper out, revealing a long white jewelry box. She pulled the box out of the bag and opened the lid.

Nestled in cotton gauze lay a beautiful bracelet, with tiny charms on it that represented dancing.

"Oh my God, thank you so much! I love it, it's beautiful!" Mary exclaimed, putting the bracelet on and hugging Tami and Dustin.

"We saw it and thought of you instantly," Tami said smiling as Mary was gazing at the bracelet on her wrist.

"Well, I got you something too," Joey said looking at Mary mischievously.

"You did?"

"Yes," he said as he pushed his chair back.

He stood in front of Mary, and getting down on one knee, he pulled out the little ring box from his coat pocket.

Tami gripped Dustin's hand, both of them grinning.

"Oh my God, Joey," Mary breathed, not believing this was happening to her.

"Mary, I've loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you, in the hall way in school when I bumped into you by accident. You are everything to me and I love you so much. Mary Elaina Santiago, will you marry me?" Joey asked, opening the box and facing the ring to Mary.

"Oh my God! Yes, I will marry you Joey!" Mary said as Joey slid the ring onto her finger.

Mary flew into his arms, tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much Mary and I always will, I promise you that," he said, kissing Mary tenderly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I may not get another chapter up for a few days. Thanks to all who have been reviewing and enjoy my story. Please review and let me know what you think!**

"Joey?"

Someone calling his name interrupted his thoughts. Joey looked up to see Dustin and Tami standing in front of him.

"Are you okay Joey?" Tami asked, laying a hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Not really. I still haven't heard anything," Joey's blue eyes were filling again with tears.

"Let me see what I can find out," Tami said, leaving Dustin with Joey as she went over to the nurse's desk.

"Dustin, I can't thank you guys enough for coming down here," Joey said, his voice cracking with emotion as Dustin sat beside him.

"Joey, you are still my best friend. Tami and I will always be there for you and Mary," Dustin said.

He didn't say anything, but broke down in tears. Dustin had his arm around Joey's shoulders as he shook with sobs. Dustin's heart went out this his best friend. He hated to see Joey hurting like this but there was nothing he could do to ease the pain except to be there for his friend.

Tami came back, feeling pity for her husband's best friend, who was crying uncontrollably.

"Joey, the doctor will be coming out here in a few minutes," Tami said as she sat on the other side of Joey.

"Thank you Tami," was he could say between the sobs.

As Tami and Dustin sat in silence next to their grieving friend, Joey's mind began to wander again.

He thought back to the day he married Mary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has taken me a while to get this chapter to you. I have not been home much this past week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own any of the characters except the ones I make up.**

**Please be kind and review. Thanks!**

The weeks and months after Joey asked Mary to marry him were a whirlwind to him. Tami and Mary had two weddings to plan. Dustin and Tami were getting married in early May; Joey and Mary in mid June.

Joey was the happiest man alive. The girl he loved so much was going to be his bride. He and Mary spent many evenings talking about their future together.

They found a nice home in Carson, outside the Los Angeles area. It was a two story yellow house with green shutters and a wrap around porch. It was the house of Mary's dreams. Tami and Dustin found a nice house three streets away from them.

May 6th came around quickly, finding Joey standing as Dustin's best man and Mary the Maid of Honor for Tami in a nice little church wedding. Tami and Dustin left for their week long honeymoon in the Caribbean that evening after the reception.

Mary looked beautiful in a Tami original, a lavender dress that skimmed the floor when she walked down the aisle. Joey couldn't keep his eyes off of her during the ceremony, thinking of how she was going to look at their wedding.

After the newly weds came back from their honeymoon, Tami helped Mary finalize her wedding.

June 20th, the day of the ceremony, was nerve racking for Joey. He and Dustin dressed in their tuxedos, pinning the boutonnière on the lapel of their jackets. Joey was nervous, checking himself a couple of times in the mirror.

Finally, it was time to leave for the church. He and Dustin drove to the same church they had been in a few weeks before. The walked in and headed for the front of the church. They had 10 minutes before the ceremony started.

"You have the ring Dustin?" Joey asked nervously.

"Yes. Man you are jumpier that I was!" Dustin exclaimed, laughing.

They looked around; the church was filled with the people who mattered most in Joey and Mary's life.

The wedding procession music began. Joey watched his 5 year old niece Stacy walk down the aisle as the flower girl with her 3 year old brother Kevin, the ring bearer. Then Tami came down the aisle in a floor length clover green dress as Mary's Matron of Honor. Joey realized Dustin was watching his wife closely, his eyes betraying his love for Tami.

The organ began to play the music for the bride. The doors in the back opened. Joey gasped, seeing Mary for the first time standing in the doorway, glowing with love in her beautiful white dress. Mary's dress was one that flowed, the tulle material making her look like she was wearing Cinderella's dress. Her veil was over her face, covering her warm brown eyes, the rest trailing behind her as she began her walk down the aisle.

Mary walked slowly, he eyes never leaving Joey. A minute later, she joined Joey at the front of the church. The minister began the ceremony, Joey not really listening. He kept looking at Mary, not believing that she was really going to marry him.

He came back to the present when the minister began the vows.

"Do you, Joey Matthew Parker, take thee, Mary Elaina Santiago, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish, till death do you part?"

His mouth went dry as he slipped the gold band on her finger and said, "I do."

The minister turned to Mary. "Do you, Mary Elaina Santiago, take thee, Joey Matthew Parker, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish, till death do you part?"

She looked at him with all the love in the world as she slipped his wedding band on his finger and said, "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Joey pulled Mary close, pulled her veil up and over head and kissed her as the church erupted with the sound of clapping. All that Joey was aware of was Mary leaning next to him as he kissed her.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Joey came out of the memory, expecting to have Mary in his arms. His arms were empty. Instead, Dustin and Tami were still sitting next to him in the waiting room of the hospital.

"What?" Dustin asked, not sure why Joey was staring in his direction.

"Sorry, just heading down memory lane again," Joey said, leaning his head back.

He looked up as a set of footsteps approached.

"Mr. Parker?"

"Yes, that's me." Joey said, his eyes clouding over with fear.

"Mr. Parker, I'm Dr. Branch. I have been treating you wife and daughter. Your daughter has a broken right leg and a broken left arm. They were clean breaks, so they will heal nicely. She also has a slight concussion. I'm going to keep her over night for observation. She'll be released in the morning. Your wife is in surgery right now. She has a ruptured spleen and a punctured lung they are trying to repair. The punctured lung came from a broken rib that when it broke, it put a small hole in her lung. Both are easily repairable. She also broke both of her legs and also has a concussion. Baring any complications, your wife should be okay."

Joey couldn't say anything. His eyes misted over and his shoulders slumped with relief. Dustin was afraid Joey would pass out, so he grabbed him around the shoulders. Joey put his head into his hands and started to cry.

"If you want, you can go and see you daughter now," the doctor said.

"I'd like that. I need a minute though," Joey said through the tears.

"Okay, she's in room 314."

The doctor turned to walk away.

"Thank you doctor," Joey said.

"You're welcome," he replied heading back the emergency room.

"Are you ready to go up Joey?" Tami asked, concern etched into her face.

"Yeah. If you don't mind, I'd like to go up alone."

"That's fine Joey. Take all the time you need to. We'll be here waiting for you," Dustin said as Joey stood up.

"Thank you again for coming down here. You've helped me keep sane," Joey said.

"You'd do it for us in a heart beat. Now go on, your little princess needs her daddy," Tami said as she sat down next to Dustin.

Joey turned and headed for the elevator, his mind at ease a little bit. As he waited for the elevator, he thought back to when he found out he was going to be a father to his little princess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this has taken so long to get out. I am trying to finish 3 stories and have been really busy lately. I almost have chapter 7 done for this story, so I should have that uploaded tomorrow. **

**Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing. I really appreciate all the comments. Please keep them coming!**

**I do not own any of the characters, but I promise to treat them well.**

**And now, without further ado, chapter 6...**

Joey and Mary had been blissfully married for 6 years, enjoying their life together. Joey was still a popular singer. His career was still going strong. Mary was one of his lead dancers because she enjoyed nothing better than dancing with her husband. Tami and Dustin were still close to them; the four of them hung out whenever they could.

For a few weeks, Mary realized she was sick all the time. She was worried; she had never felt like that before. She went to the doctor without telling Joey. They had her do some tests then promised to let her know the results.

The doctor called her one Friday afternoon.

"Mrs. Parker? This is Dr. Shank. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine thanks." Mary realized she was gripping the phone, her palms sweaty."Mrs. Parker, the reason I'm calling is that I have the results of your tests."

"I figured that's why you're calling."

"Yes it is. Your results are good. All tests show that you're pregnant. I need to you schedule an appointment with your gynecologist as soon as possible."

"Oh my God! Yes, I'll make an appointment as soon as I can. Thank you doctor for calling!""No problem Mrs. Parker. Take care.""Thank you."

Mary hung up the phone, unable to conceal her excitement.

_I'm pregnant! This is unbelievable! Joey is going to be so happy!_

Mary decided to have Dustin and Tami over to the house that night. She wanted to share her news with her husband and two best friends.

______________________________________________________________________

"Mary, that dinner was delicious! You have out done yourself!" Dustin said, wiping his mouth and sighing in satisfaction.

"Thank you Dustin. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Okay, out with it." Tami said, looking directly at her best friend. She had noticed that Mary had been positively aglow during dinner.

"Out with what?" she asked innocently.

"You know, with whatever you are keeping to yourself."

'Are you keeping something from me?" Joey asked, looking over at his wife. He had also noticed that something was different with Mary, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well, the doctor called today. I had been feeling sick lately, so I decided to get it checked out. Anyway, he called with the results today. Joey, honey, you're going to be a daddy!"

Mary looked over to see tears in Joey's eyes as he grabbed his wife around the waist.

"Oh my God! I'm going to be a daddy!"

"Joey, Mary, that's great!" Dustin exclaimed, grabbing Joey in a hug.

Tami just squealed and grabbed Mary.

"How far along are you?" Tami asked, after she released Mary.

"I'm 2 months pregnant. I'm due in May."

"Oh Mary! I am so happy!" Joey said, taking his wife into his arms again.

"I'm glad Joey. I'm glad we are going to be parents."

Joey responded by kissing his wife.

_____________________________________________________________

_2 months later..._

"Okay, spill it Mary. Is it a boy or girl?" Tami asked excitedly. Mary and Joey had just gotten back from the doctor. Dustin and Tami were waiting for them.

"It's a girl!" Mary said, hugging Tami.

"Congratulations daddy!" Dustin said, pumping Joey's hand.

"I know, I am so excited!" Joey said, looking lovingly at Mary. _God, she still looks as beautiful as the day I married her._

"Do you have any names picked out?" Tami asked as they all sat in the Parker living room.

"We were talking about that on the way home. We really didn't have any names picked out, not yet any way," Mary said, serving everyone a glass of wine and giving herself a glass of milk.

"We started discussing names though," Joey said, taking a sip of his wine.

"So far we like Anne, Emily, Tami," Mary said, looking at her best friend.

"Tracy, Danielle and Christine," Joey finished.

"I like Emily. That would be a cute name," Dustin said.

"Well, we still have some time to think about it. As soon as we know, you'll know," Mary said as she finished drinking her milk.

"Yeah, we still have 5 months. We have decided to do the baby's room in butterflies," Joey said, standing and putting his glass in the sink.

"Oh, that will be so cute!"

"Yeah, I love butterflies, so I decided to do her room in them. You can help if you want to," Mary said.

"Oh yeah! Count me in!" Tami said excitedly.

"I'm going to start soon, so I'll let you know."

"That sounds great. I'm so glad you guys are going to have a baby. This is going to be fantastic. A little Parker running around, singing like daddy and dancing like mommy!" Dustin said, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

_________________________________________________________________________

_5 months later..._

"Isn't she beautiful?" a rosy cheeked Mary asked her husband as she gazed down to what was in her arms. She was holding a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

"She is beautiful, like her mother," Joey replied. He was sitting on the bed next to his wife. Mary had just been through 7 hours of labor and still came out strong. It always amazed him how a woman could go through that much pain and still came out looking rosy and beautiful.

"Did you call Tami and Dustin?" she asked looking at Joey.

"Yes, they are on their way. They should be here soon."

"Oh Joey, she's so perfect. Her little toes and fingers. Little Emily Anne is stealer of hearts!" Mary looked back down at her sleeping daughter. She had dark brown hair like her, but her eyes were a beautiful blue, just like her daddy.

"She is a cutie. I can't believe she is finally here," Joey said as pulled back the blanket a little to reveal the little face of his daughter.

"I know. I'm glad. I hope we make good parents Joey. She deserves nothing less than out best."

"Mary, you are going to be a fantastic mother. We just have to do out best. That's all anyone can do."

"You're right. We just have to do out best to raise her up right."

Both Joey and Mary looked down at their little princess who had just fallen asleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am glad you all are liking my story! I have chapter 8 almost done! It has been really hectic around here!**

**Please read and review.**

Joey entered his little 5 year old girl's hospital room a little nervously. He had bought a teddy bear in the gift shop for his little girl. Little Emily was laying in the bed, her right leg and left arm in a cast. She had bruises on her face and arms, giving her a colorful look. She looked up, her face brightening when she saw her daddy.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the little girl said excitedly, her arms outstretched.

"I'm here princess. How are you feeling?" he said as went over as sat on the edge of her bed. She wrapped her good arm around her daddy's neck. Joey handed her the teddy bear.

"My arm and leg hurts, and my head, but I'm okay daddy. How's mommy? She hasn't come to see me yet." Joey noticed his little girl had tears in her blue eyes as she squeezed her new teddy bear.

"Mommy is sick and the doctors are doing all they can to make her better. She should be feeling better soon."

"I hope so daddy. I don't like it when you or mommy are sick," the little girl said, laying her head back on her pillow.

"I know sweetheart. I know. Princess, you're going to have to stay here tonight. The doctors want to make sure your head is okay. I'll stay here with you,'" Joey promised, leaning over and kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Thank you daddy. I feel safe with you."

Joey's heart skipped a beat as his little girl snuggled next to her daddy and fell asleep with her teddy in her arms. Soon Joey fell asleep, his little girl still snuggled next to him, his arm tightly around her.

___________________________________________________________________

That was how the doctor found them an hour later, father and daughter snuggled and asleep. The doctor walked over and woke Joey up. Joey looked around for a moment, not sure what was going on. He finally rested his gaze on the doctor.

"Mr. Parker. Your wife is out of surgery. She is going to be fine. You can go see her if you want to."

"Oh, thank you doctor. I will as soon as my daughter wakes up. I don't want to leave her until she wakes up," Joey said, shifting to get in a better position.

"Anytime. If you need anything, let me know," the doctor said, turning and leaving the room.

Joey sat for a moment, taking everything in. Before falling back to sleep again, he sent up a silent prayer of thanksgiving that his wife and daughter were going to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who has read my story and reviewed. I am so glad that everyone is enjoying my story. Again I do not own any of the characters and I promise to put them back the way I found them.**

**Please read and review!**

"Mary? Can you hear me?"

The voice cut through the blackness, forcing her to open her eyes.

She looked up into a familiar pair of blue eyes that were clouded with worry.

"Joey? What happened?" she asked, looking at her husband, trying to figure out where she was.

"You were in an accident. You weren't responsible for it. Some idiot hit you head on. You had Emily with you."

"Oh my God! Is she okay?" Mary asked looking around wildly.

"She's fine, just a broken leg and arm. She has to stay the night tonight, but other than that, she is okay. I promise." Joey gazed down at his wife. Mary was trying to register what he said.

"What about me?"

"You just got out of surgery about 3 hours ago. You punctured your lung and had a ruptured your spleen. They fixed that. You do have two broken legs and a couple broken ribs, but the doctors say you are going to be okay." Joey didn't realize he was crying until a few tears escaped his eyes and fell to the bed.

"I'm glad. I'm sorry I put you through this Joey."

"Put me through what? You didn't do anything wrong. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It did give me time to think." Joey said.

"Think about what?" Mary asked as she took her husband's hand into hers.

"Oh, memories. Like the day I proposed, the day we were married, the day we found out your were pregnant and the day Emily was born." Joey again had tears in his eyes.

"Oh Joey. I love you so much. Thank you for staying with me all these years. I love you." Mary had a few tears fall as she looked intently at her husband,

"I love you too. You are my everything; nothing will ever change that. Just remember, we are meant to be together."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all who have loved my story so far. I promise, I am bringing this story to a close. I am sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner, I have been moving and my brother is getting married in a few weeks and I'm in the wedding. So, it's been a little crazy around here. Please read and review!**

A couple of hours later, Tami and Dustin were sitting with Mary in her hospital room when a knock came at the door.

"Mrs. Parker, are you feeling up to another visitor?" the nurse asked, sticking her head in the room and a smile on her face.

"Yes, that would be fine," Mary said, sitting up a little bit more in the bed.

The nurse opened the door fully. Joey pushed a small wheelchair in, their daughter sitting in it.

"Oh my gosh! Emily baby! Are you okay honey?" Mary had a tear fall down her face as her husband pushed the little wheelchair in. He wheeled Emily up to the side of Mary's bed.

"I'm okay mommy. I just hurt my leg and arm. Are you okay mommy?" Emily asked, her big brown eyes filled with worry over her mommy.

"I'm doing better baby. Mommy's glad you're okay. Thank you Joey, for bringing her up here to me." Mary held her little girl and let a few more tears slide down her face.

"Our little princess here wanted to see you. The doctor just released her. I'm going to take her home tonight. They want to keep you a few days. Emily will be in her casts for at least 5 weeks. I'll make sure she'll be okay while you're in here," Joey said reaching over and stroking Mary's hair.

"Dustin and I will help you Joey, as much as we can," Tami said, hugging her little goddaughter. She loved Emily as if she was her own.

"Uncle Dustin, will you come and play with me?" Emily asked, pleading with Dustin with her big brown eyes.

"How about tomorrow? You need to rest a little bit angel. I do promise to play with you tomorrow. Is that okay?" Dustin asked, holding little Emily on his lap.

"Yeah! We can play Barbie's!" Emily said excitedly, in her mind planning out what she wanted to do with her uncle.

As Tami and Mary laughed at the face Dustin made, Joey said, "See what you get yourself into when you promise to play with a little girl."

"Maybe you'd better take her home now Joey. She looks a little tired," Mary said quietly to Joey.

"I'll do that. Emily baby, give everyone a hug goodbye. We need to head home," Joey said.

"Okay daddy," Emily said, hugging Tami, Dustin and her mother.

"Come and see me tomorrow baby. You really make me feel better."

"Bye Mommy!" Emily waved to everyone from her wheel chair

Joey wheeled his little girl out of the room and headed for the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I know this is a long time in coming. Things have been crazy and frankly, I wasn't sure how to end this story. But I finally got it and I hope all like it. Please read and review.**

**Epilogue **

Two months later found little Emily completely out of her casts. Mary was doing well also. She still had to walk slower due to the broken legs, but she was making rapid progress.

Joey had decided to have a barbeque and have Dustin and Tami over for dinner. They had really helped them during the difficult days of Joey running to the hospital and trying to make sure little Emily went in for her therapy. They were definitely the best friends any one could ask for.

As he was watching the meat on the grill, Joey was also watching Mary. Now that she had started therapy, she was doing so much better and the doctor gave her a good prognosis. He loved the way she moved, her hair swirling in the wind. Even after 11 years, that girl could still send a thrill into his heart.

Joey finished the meat and placed it on the table as Mary was bringing out the iced tea. "Everything is ready I think," Mary said, sitting next to Joey.

They all sat, Mary helping Emily with her food. After everyone filled their plate, Dustin spoke up, "Thanks for inviting us. This looks fantastic!"

"No problem. Mary and I appreciate all the help you gave us during these past 2 months. Without you guys, I think I would have gone crazy," Joey said, starting in on his BBQ ribs.

"You would have done the same for us," Tami said, smiling at Emily and the barbeque sauce all over her little face.

"We know. We are just so lucky to have you guys as friends," Mary said. She had been so scared that she was going to loose everything she loved. But Joey helped her to see that she didn't need to be scared, that everything was going to be okay. She was glad to be at home, where she could take care of her daughter and just hold her husband.

"Well, we do have some good news for you guys," Dustin said, smiling lovingly at Tami.

"What?" Joey asked, noticing the look that passed between Tami and Dustin.

"Well, we're pregnant!" Tami exclaimed, causing Mary to squeal.

_______________________________________________________________________

A little while later, after dinner was done, Mary and Joey sat together in the swing in their back yard watching Dustin and Tami play with Emily. Mary sighed and laid her head on Joey's shoulder.

"Oh Joey, I'm so happy for them. And I'm so glad they are going to know the joy of parenthood."

"I know, I'm happy for them too. And I'm happy we have a wonderful little girl and I'm the luckiest man alive," Joey said, letting his head rest on Mary's.

"Oh yeah, why are you so lucky?" Mary asked, knowing the answer as she felt her cheeks heat up from blushing.

"Because I have the most amazing wife of all. I love you Mary," he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

They continued to sit that way, in companionable silence, still watching their daughter play. Joey thought about the last 2 months and the roller coaster they had been on. But everything turned out alright. Mary was still with him. She was his and he knew in his heart, yes, they were meant to be together.


End file.
